


Happy Birthday

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Zamboes [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mjne





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mjne

“Don’t be sad forever, please.” Her face was pale, making the dark bruises under her eyes stand out even more. She licked her chapped lips and lightly tapped my nose with a giggle that dissolved into coughing. “I always thought I’d die in some heroic way, you know? I thought I could die with some meaning. A purpose.” My eyes flicked up to Bear. He was rocking back and forth, mumbling her name like prayer and he adjusted the pile of fur around her. For once in my life...I saw emotions overwhelming him. He didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t anything he could do. A shuddering breath and another cough that had her near puking. The unclaimed and other claimed had shifted towards the edge of our little camp, watching with blank stares.  
“Hey...don’t talk like that. You can’t just...you can’t just give up.” Joey rolled her eyes a little bit, but smiled nonetheless. I thought of all the times that she had made those really stupid jokes and how I had watched her wait to be accepted by the others. About how I had slowly watched her fall in love and how he had fought his hardest to keep her safe. About how she would purposely make the elders, who were long dead, disgusted just for the fun of it. About how we had talked about our lives before everything fell apart. About how-  
“Hey….Serenity.”  
“Yes?” A small sniffle.  
“Could you sing me...happy birthday?”  
“Happy birthday?”  
“Y-yeah. I should have...should have turned twenty last month. I forgot to ask you then…” Oh god. Oh god please no. I couldn’t. But I did… I sang to her until she was humming along and staring through me. Until she had stopped humming and breathing all together. Bear slowly reached for her face, hands shaking as he mumbled her name again.  
“Bear…”  
“No…” He glanced up, lips trembling as he shook his head.  
“She's dead. We can't do anything. I'll let… I'll let you take care of it. Standing up, I trudged over to Scar and slumped against her. Everyone watched as he pulled her close, rocking back and forth and humming a broken tune that she had taught him a while ago. It hurt. 


End file.
